Deeba
Deeba Gallifreyan is a main character in New Frontier, Renaissance, and Battlefield, ''known for being the great-granddaughter of Gallifreyan and a member of SPECKLE. She made her first appearance in the fourth episode of the fifth season, "The Descendent." She is one of the seven members of SPECKLE, the revived Operation Blele. Appearances ''New Frontier Her first appearance was in "The Descendent" as the titular great-granddaughter of Gallifreyan. After dinner, Deeba and Elena read stories from past seasons, especially of the Cult of Gallifrey. Deeba found a red beanie in Elena's closet. In the following episode, "The Visitor," Deeba and Elena allowed a stray traveler, Marie, into Gallifrey Estate for the night. This proved consequential when the Estate was torched and Elena, Deeba's parents, and one of her brothers died. Deeba was placed in the custody of Rhys's grandson, Remy, and his son, Blake. She received a strange letter with an apology days after the attack. In "The Word," Deeba was shown to not have fully recovered from her losses. She was still living with Blake in the Orrupt-Wolley family business. When she had a horrible flashback of Elena's last words, she fled upstairs and had a dream where she saw Gallifreyan and other past protagonists. She was awoken when someone, presumed to be Marie, fled the building. Deeba showed Blake the paper Elena gave her when she died. It contained the phrases "Operation Blele" and "Xerxes." In "The Library," Deeba ventured with Blake to find the meaning of Xerxes and Operation Blele. In Renaissance, ''it was revealed that The Necromancer was watching her outside. Deeba lost the message given to her by Elena and Gallifreyan when the library database took it. She took a break with Blake to watch ''Doctor Who in "The Marquee," but ended up chasing Marie through Main Street. The hunt was fruitless and she ran into Ren. A conversation with Ren revealed that Xerxes was his brother. Ren warned her that a darker day was ahead of her and that "her clock would stop" unless "they" found success. In "The Colors," Deeba worked as a nurse on the front line of the War on Tomorrowland. She aided in the evacuation from Main Street aboard the Monorail. Ren reappeared to save her. Once on the Monorail, Ren told Deeba that she would soon find herself in the presence of Xerxes. He also told her that Gallifreyan's legacy lived on through Deeba, not Tomorrowland. Despite Deeba's comparisons of herself to Gallifreyan, Ren refuses to let her continue putting herself in danger and essentially kidnaps her aboard the Monorail. But when the train is attacked, Ren is knocked unconscious and eventually dies from his wounds. The train is directed to Gallifrey Castle where Deeba meets President Grace for the first time. When she reveals the letter sent to her in "The Visitor," Grace condemns her to death. Deeba flees with Blake. At the Library of Orrupt, ESMERALDA informs the two to find a mountain. After an unsuccessful search beneath Big Thunder Mountain, she and Blake head toward Tsereve, stopping first to help a homeless man and then at Gallifrey Estate where Deeba learned of the loss of her brothers, though Julius survived. He joined them on their ascent up Tsereve Mountain, but Deeba, disturbed by the goals of the Cult, went to the Gallifreyan Crypt. There, a mysterious guard and a statue of Gallifreyan told her how to find the current, and real, Cult. In a hollow elm tree in Storybookland, Deeba found Lily Rahubdard, the last surviving member of the original Cult of Gallifrey. She learns of Operation Blele. In the finale, Deeba went to Gallifrey Castle with Lily, where she met not only Mets the Mailman, but also Olivia Rahubdard, the Archduke, and Simon. She suspects Grace of something and goes to find her. There, she witnesses the climactic battle between The Mailman and the Fifth Xerxes. ''Renaissance'' Deeba returned in "Operation Blele" and accepted Blele's invitation to join them. Upon completion of training, Blake professed his love for her. She ultimately rebuffed him, having feelings for Simon instead. She chose as her Blele name Silk, convincing others to choose their own. In "Crash," Deeba and Simon begin a relationship. In "A Game of Thrones (Part 2)," Deeba refuses to participate in the Necromancer's game and decides to perish in the explosion. However, as the seconds reached zero, Blake sat in the throne, thus sacrificing himself. Deeba, horrified, tries to save him, but his decision is final and he dies. Before he goes, he tells Deeba that someone told him recently that his love for her would save everyone. When she asked who said that, he said she did. Deeba went into extensive mourning after Blake died despite Simon's attempts to cheer her up. On one such attempt, she and Simon ended up in the Necromancer's home, inadvertently disturbing an army of zombies. In "The Catalyst," Deeba's loved one in the Cute or Boot game is Julius, her brother, now dead. The finale episode was told from her point of view, and she struggled emotionally during the Game. She survived and aided in the evacuation. She and Simon decided to continue their relationship, despite the rampant post-traumatic stress. ''Battlefield'' Deeba returned in "Hope" as the episode's main point of view. She was at the celebration for Amy and Nick's newborn when a man in a top hat approached her and gave her a scroll, wishing her luck. Before she could realize what was inside, she was knocked unconscious by an exploding statue. Deeba awakes in Storybookland in "Leadership." She and Anna, on Team Hera, were instructed to find the Yeti's mark of leadership. After ascending to Tsereve's summit, they discovered an enormous, seemingly animatronic Yeti intent on killing them. They eventually realized that the actual Yeti was the Lumiukko and successfully completed their task. Their scrolls revealed the letters WV. In "Deception," she reunited with the other eight people in the Mission and successfully cracked the code that got them out. She joined Anna in re-entering the Mission to save Robert J. Logan from Top Hat. She later found out that Nelly Blythe is her godmother. In the Where Are They Now Segment, Deeba was told to have married Simon and adopted three kids. They lived in Tomorrowland and stayed with the Cult in one way or another until they died hours apart in a nursing home, surrounded by friends and family. "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey" Deeba and Mets the Mailman returned for the birthday special. She was chosen by Mets to fight an alien called the Douleur who are attacking the Cult of Gallifrey in the past. Deeba is special because she has had so many painful memories. They all play out before her and she ultimatley realizes that it was her who told Blake in season 6 to sacrifice himself. She tearfully does this before returning home to Simon. The episode was met with positive reviews. ''2016 Specials'' Deeba returned in the first Special, "Hollow" in her elderly years. She and Simon learned from Mets the Mailman of Ethan's death. She volunteered to arrange the funeral so that Simon and Mets would not have to. Deeba and Simon wished Mets goodbye as he stepped into his TARDIS, unaware of his impending regeneration. Deeba made an appearance in "Blue Butterfly Day" along with the rest of the former SECKLE. She aided in the rescue of the Presidents from Key East and Absolem. Deeba made yet another appearance in "The Mother of the Cult of Gallifrey," this time as a child. She was being told the story of how Gallifreyan met her husband by Gallifreyan herself. Character Namesake Deeba's name is taken directly from the person from whom she is derived. Her friend, Blake, playfully calls her Deebz. Trivia *Deeba's character was developed because producers believed a descendent of Gallifreyan would make a good protagonist. To base her off the same person was just a whim-of-the-moment decision. *Deeba and Gallifreyan are basically the same person. **However, Deeba committed to murder exponentially sooner than Gallifreyan. *In New Frontier, Deeba was seemingly the main character. In Renaissance, though her name appears first in the title sequence, her role declines as she shares the spotlight with other members of SPECKLE. *Deeba's original Blele name was Scarlet. When producers learned that Deeba actually translates to Silk, they changed it in time for the broadcast. Category:New Frontier Characters Category:Characters Category:Renaissance Characters Category:Battlefield Characters Category:2016 Specials Characters